Un amour de mafieux
by cece178
Summary: Comment séduire un jeune homme qui a la phobie des mafieux lorsque l'on en est un soi-même ? C'est ce qui va arriver à Rhadamanthe qui aura bien du mal à gérer le caractère plus que spécial de Kanon. /!\ débilité Inside /!\ YAOI Rhadamanthe x Kanon et Minos x Albafica.


**Cette fic a été postée auparavant sur le compte d'une amie (galaxian explosion) car j'avais quelques problèmes avec mon ordi. J'ai finalement eu la possibilité de m'en faire un même si c'est le lendemain du post de ma pote (je savais pas qu'elle l'avait déjà fait).**

**Donc PAS DE PLAGIAT **_(vous pouvez aller demander à galaxian explosion si vous n'êtes pas convaincus)_

- Il s'agit d'une fic Rhadamanthe x Kanon sortant du contexte de la série Saint Seiya mêlée à du Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

- Les trois juges sont frères.

- Albafica, Ikki et Shun sont frères.

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1** _

_**POV Kanon**_

Il fait nuit, j'ai froid, tellement froid. Ah ! Mais c'est normal il neige. Et mais j'ai rétréci ! Pourquoi suis-je si petit ? Ah, mais je vois papa et maman qui se tiennent la main et marche devant moi. Comment ce fait-il qu'ils soient là ? Je ne comprends rien ! Puis j'entends papa qui dit :

⁃ « On va passez par cette ruelle mes chéris. Il faut vite rentrer car Saga est malade et il ne peut pas rester tout seul très longtemps. » Dit papa avec empressement. Par la suite j'entends maman qui me dit de sa voix douce :

⁃ « Tu as raison mon chéri. Allez vient Kanon ! » Ils s'avancent dans la ruelle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment alors j'essaye de crier pour les avertir mais aucuns sons ne sort de ma bouche.

Comme je ne peux pas parler, je m'avance à mon tour dans la ruelle et j'aperçois mon père qui essaye de protéger ma mère d'un homme qui pointe une arme sur eux. Je veux avancer pour les sauver, les protéger mais mes jambes, non, tout mon corps est paralysé. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Je dois l'admettre, la peur m'a envahit et m'a rendu faible. Non plus que ça, elle m'a rendu complètement impuissant... J'entends ensuite mon père me crier de me sauver suivit par deux bruits sourds. Un liquide rougeâtre s'écoule lentement de deux corps inanimés et quelques tâches de sang tâchent ma veste.

Je regarde mes parents allongés sur le sol sans vie. Je lève les yeux pour voir cet homme se retourner fuyant avec le sac à main de ma mère. L'envie de courir après lui et de le rattraper est grande mais, rien à faire, je reste paralysé. Il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

Mais une chose n'échappe pas à mon regard, un petit crâne grisâtre dont les orbites écarlates rappellent le crime commit devant mes yeux, dessiné sur sa nuque au dessus duquel on peut lire l'inscription « ELYSIOS ».

Je peux à nouveau bouger mais la Mort les a déjà fauché sans aucune pitié arrachant le petit enfant que je suis à ses parents. Des larmes coulent lentement le long de mes joues et je hurle de toute mes forces, je hurle qu'ils doivent se réveiller... je hurle qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de nous laisser seuls Saga et moi... Mais rien n'y fait, cela ne les ramènera pas.

Tout d'un coup, je sens deux mains agripper mes épaules avec force et me secouer comme si leur vie en dépendait. J'entends mon prénom… une voix proche de la mienne me demande de me réveiller. On dirait celle de Saga mais j'ai beau regardé dans tous les sens, je ne le vois pas. Après quelques secondes, je vois quelque chose de flou au dessus de moi, la personne à qui appartienne ces mains. La forme devient de plus en plus en nette me laissant enfin apercevoir mon frère. Je suis à présent éveillé...

⁃ « Kanon, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Réveille-toi ! KANON ! » J'ouvre enfin les yeux et j'entends encore la voix de mon frère me demander « Kanon tu vas bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

⁃ « Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien. »

⁃ « Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Tu es en âge ! Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?! Je suis ton frère Kanon ! » Hurle-t-il énervé contre moi. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais dû lui dire ça mais je refuse qu'il sache de quoi j'ai rêvé.

⁃ « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors ne te mêles pas de ça ! »

Saga se mit à pleurer silencieusement, je suis allé trop loin. Je comprends parfaitement sa réaction, il est devenu si fragile depuis la mort de nos parents. Ses pleurs s'amplifient et je peux à présent quelques gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Son corps est pris de soubresauts. Je m'en veux...

⁃ « Non... Saga... je t'en prie ! Je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires et j'étais aussi un peu sur les nerfs mais ça va mieux alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? » Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour le calmer.

⁃ « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'en parler ? » ses larmes cessent, je suis soulagé.

⁃ « Ca ira » je souris tendrement à mon jumeau « J'ai même déjà oublié de cauchemar »

Je sais bien que je ne dois pas lui mentir mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me culpabiliser et lui rappeler le jour de la mort de notre père et de notre mère lui ferait mal au coeur. Lui aussi s'en veut, il n'arrête pas de me dire depuis plusieurs années que si il n'avait pas été malade, rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Nous n'étions que des gosses ce jour-là, rien n'aurait changé... ah si, j'aurai perdu mon grand frère adoré. Alors ne culpabilises pas Saga, tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets. Nous nous rendormons serrés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au matin.

_**POV : auteur**_

Kanon s'apprêtait à partir pour sa première journée de cours après deux longs mois de vacances passés au lit. Le jeune étudiant mit sa clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

⁃ « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Saga toujours inquiet après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

⁃ « Non ne t'inquiète pas ça va mieux je te dis et en plus c'est une horreur de devoir rater une journée de cour à l'unif. Je te raconte pas la merde pour tout devoir rattraper et puis je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu rates un jour de cour pour me surveiller. »

Saga faisait des études supérieures d'infographie depuis trois ans et il aimait vraiment ce qu'il apprenait. Kanon ne voulait pas que son frère ait du retard sur son travail et qu'il ne puisse pas profiter de sa journée avec ses amis en cours.

⁃ « Mais je peux… »

⁃ « Non, il est hors de question que tu fasses ça pour moi. » lui répondit le cadet pour rassurer l'aîné mais Saga baissa la tête triste. Kanon lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour l'embêter et lui dit en souriant : « Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est censé être le plus mature de nous deux alors ressaisis toi aussi non je vais encore fait des conneries. »

⁃ « T'as raison ça me va pas. Alors maintenant dépêche toi d'aller en cour. »

⁃ « D'accord, MOMAN » dit Kanon en retenant un petit rire. Il aimait tellement ennuyer Saga en le comparant à une mère poule. A vrai dire, c'était bien le cas, l'infographe était vraiment un frère très protecteur mais il l'aimait comme ça.

⁃ « Pars d'ici avant que je te frappe… » Le cadet savait toujours la bonne technique pour convaincre son frère. Il obéit mais ne put se retenir d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu comme il était toujours joueur avec tout le monde.

⁃ « Pourtant cela te va si bien ma petite MOMAN »

Kanon ferma la porte à la vitesse de la lumière pour éviter de subir le courroux de Saga mais il entendit malgré tout l'aîné hurler si fort que tout le quartier trembla sous ses pieds.

⁃ « Kanon je vais te buter ! »

Le jeune se rendit en courant à l'université de Rodorio en étouffant un petit rire, Saga ne changera jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard Kanon atteignit enfin le pâté de maison dans lequel habitait Albafica, son meilleur ami. Au coin de la rue, il l'aperçu celui-ci en train de lire comme à son habitude un livre de botanique. Il était passionné par les plantes et il rêvait d'avoir sa propre serre pour y étudier tout ce qu'il pouvait tout en étant tranquille.

Le jeune homme attirait beaucoup les filles et même parfois des hommes. En effet, il était très beau même voir magnifique. Albafica était mince et possédait une longue chevelure azurée qui lui retombait jusqu'aux fesses faisant penser à un fleuve calme dans lequel on avait envie de s'y baigner. Tout le monde cherchait à se perdre dans ses deux orbes bleus qui semblaient d'une pureté incomparable. Mais malgré son grand succès le botaniste restait quelqu'un de très réservé sauf avec ses deux frères et Kanon. Cette timidité renforçait ce côté mystérieux qui attiraient beaucoup les gens.

Albafica était tellement absorbé par se lecture qu'il ne vit pas Kanon arrivé au coin de rue. Celui-ci décida alors d'un peu embêter son ami comme il savait si bien le faire. Surtout qu'il avait un petit complexe sur son physique quelque peu efféminé que le futur psychologue adorait titiller. Il s'incrusta derrière le botaniste qui ne le remarqua toujours pas et passa discrètement ses deux mains par dessus ses épaules pour lui cacher les yeux.

« Coucou ! Devine qui c'est ! » s'exclama-t-il fier de son coup.

« Le seul mec assez stupide pour me faire la même blague depuis qu'on est à la maternel peut-être... » répondit Albafica las mais tout de même un petit peu énervé.

«Allons Albi, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu aimes ça » répondit Kanon avec un air enjoué.

« Mouais… Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en suis pas convaincu... Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui est irrécupérable. Heureusement que Saga est là pour te remettre dans le droit chemin. » Le jumeau dit à son ami le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Tu as raison, heureusement qu'il est là. » Sans son frère, Kanon ne savait pas ce qu'il saurait devenu. Ils avaient beau avoir le même âge, Saga était le plus sage des deux et veillait sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux tout d'un coup. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demande Albafica inquiet par la réaction du psychologue.

« Ah non rien je me disais juste que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui. » Il regarda sa montre accrochée à son poignet droit « On va être en retard là ! Allez princesse, rangez moi ce livre et on y va » Kanon était content, il avait enfin réussit à placer une petite pique au bon moment et au bon endroit. Comme il pensait, le botaniste ronchonna un petit peu à cette appellation.

« Je t'ai déjà demander d'arrêter tes petites moqueries sur mon physique » rétorqua Albafica un peu vexé.

« Pourtant cela vous va si bien belle princesse » ajouta le clown en lui faisant un baisemain avant de s'enfuir une deuxième fois pourchassé par le botaniste rouge comme une tomate.

15 minutes plus tard, les deux étudiants arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin du campus sous les regards de beaucoup de demoiselles ébahies par la beauté de ces deux éphèbes et de ceux de certains professeurs outrés par la couleur de leurs cheveux qui n'était « soi disant » pas correcte au sein de la société. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il s'agissait de leur vraie couleur de cheveux et ce aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde la changer.

Après avoir traversé la grande allée, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui non seulement était magnifique mais aussi très spacieux. Il y était donc très facile de s'y perdre si on ne connaissait pas parfaitement le bâtiment. Les deux amis discutaient tout en se dirigeant vers leur classe respective car ils n'étaient pas dans la même section. En effet, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, Albafica était en botanique tandis que Kanon était en psychologie. Lorsque que la sonnerie retentit, les deux inséparables amis durent se rendre dans leur classe. C'était le bon moment pour Kanon d'un peu embêter Albafica. Il aimait beaucoup le voir gêner, c'était si drôle et adorable de le voir se mettre dans tous ses états.

« C'est pas juste ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare. » pleurnicha-t-il pendant que de fausses larmes coulaient surs ses joues.

« Tu vas me faire ce cinéma encore combien de temps ? Ca t'amuse de me voir autant embarrassé ? » répondit Albafica gêné comme à son habitude.

« Bien sûr ! N'oublie que je suis en psychologie et que j'adore voir le comportement des gens. »

« Mouais … Je crois surtout que t'es un grand sadique » rétorqua le botaniste.

« Moi ?! Comment oses-tu insinuer cela ?! Moi qui t'aimes tellement au point que... »

« Je n'ose rien, je constate, c'est tout.. » le coupa le bel éphèbe en abandonnant Kanon pendant que quelques étudiantes admiraient sa beauté.

« Non, ne me laisse paaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! » cria le psychologue avec l'énergie du désespoir mais qui n'atteignit pas le botaniste et en un quart de seconde celui-ci se retrouvait dans sa classe.

_**Pov Kanon**_

Oh… il est déjà partit, j'aurai bien voulu qu'il reste encore un peu. Faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans ma classe. En fait j'en ai aucun mais ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est eux qui ne sont pas assez intéressants pour moi. Ils sont tous les mêmes, c'est à dire normaux. Ils n'ont pas de traits particuliers, rien qui ne sorte du commun tout me semble d'un ennuie pas croyable. Il n'y a qu'Albafica qui sorte du lot en fait mais dommage pour moi, il ne suit pas les mêmes cours que moi.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'aille en cours et comme d'habitude je vais rentrer et m'asseoir au dernier rang et prier pour que le prof d'histoire, que j'ai en première heure, enseigne enfin quelque chose qui sera éveiller ma curiosité aussi non je devrai prier pour que quelque chose d'intéressant ce passe.

Comme je le pensais, le cours d'histoire est aussi ennuyeux que l'année passée. Ce que raconte le prof ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Il n'y a vraiment qu'en psycho où je ne cligne pas des yeux pour ne rater aucun détail. Franchement, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi les professeurs s'amusent à nous mettre des heures d'histoire dans notre section à part pour nous faire passer le temps...

Je commence alors à jouer distraitement avec mon Bic pour m'occuper durant ces deux longues heures interminables. Soudain, j'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir laissant place à un jeune homme qui entra aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle. Normalement, je me serais retourné et j'aurais continué à jouer avec mon Bic mais là, je le fis tomber par terre sans même tenter de le rattraper pour regarder le retardataire avec attention.

Il est plus grand que moi, il doit donc faire environ 1m85, il a des cheveux tellement blonds qu'on pourrait les prendre pour de l'or. Malgré que sa veste soit assez rembourrée, on peut tout de même apercevoir son corps athlétique grâce à la fermeture éclair restée ouverte au niveau de son torse musclé.

« Vous daignez enfin arriver monsieur Rhadamanthe, il était temps. » le prof l'avait remarqué malgré sa grande discrétion, à croire qu'il avait une ouïe et une vue sur développées. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Cela devait vraiment être gênant.

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller et en plus il est difficile de s'y retrouver dans un bâtiment aussi immense que celui-ci » s'excusa le blond avec respect.

« Je vous pardonne mais c'est bien parce que vous êtes nouveau dans cet université et que mes collègues disent le plus grand bien de vous. Et oui, selon eux vous êtes un véritable génie et la preuve est que vous avez sautez une classe. Alors ne me décevez et soyez à la hauteur de votre réputation monsieur Rhadamanthe ! »

Tout le monde regarda le blondi avec des yeux écarquillés. Alors c'était LUI, le fameux génie dont tout le monde parlait. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un beau jeune homme blond . A vrai dire, je m'attendais plutôt à un geek boutonneux avec une grosse paire de lunettes noires et des cheveux si gras qu'on ne pourrait même pas reconnaître leur vraie couleur.

Rhadamanthe resta figé devant tous ces regards admiratifs mêlé à de la surprise posés sur lui qui énerva le prof d'histoire.

« Allons monsieur Radhamanthe ne restez pas planté là et asseyez vous vite !"

Rhadamanthe choisit la place la plus proche qui était celle à côté de moi. Une étrange chaleur m'envahit le bas du dos pour ensuite passer dans tout mon corps.. Etait-ce à cause de ses cheveux qui me donnait l'impression d'être à côté d'un soleil ? Ou parce qu'il m'intriguait ? Je ne sais pas mais lorsqu'il tourna sa tête et que je vis son regard sur moi, je me sentis attiré irrésistiblement par ses deux orbes d'un or pur. Je n'entendais plus rien sauf le son de sa voix grave mais qui sonnait en moi comme une douce mélodie.

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demande-t-il intéressé.

« Kanon » répondis-je troublé

« Bizarre comme prénom ! »

« Tu peux parler ! Rhadamanthe, c'est pas mieux !" lui dis-je en rigolant.

« Ouais je sais, mes vieux ne m'ont pas gâté mais j'aime bien ce prénom car il est spécial et en plus c'est le prénom d'une légende. »

« Qu'elle est cette légende ?"

« C'était le nom d'un des juges des enfers de l'antiquité. Mes parents sont de véritables passionnés de mythologie » m'expliqua le blond avec le plus beau des sourires.

Ce jour là, je fis la rencontre de la personne qui bouleversa mon existence.

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et qu'on se retrouvera au prochain post ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser =)**

**Auteur : Moi**

**Co-auteur** : Galaxian Explosion (Yoshiho)


End file.
